fate_gofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
No.97 南丁格爾
持有技能 Nurse of Steel A= |-| Human Comprehension A= |-| Angel's Cry EX= 職階技能 寶具 技能強化 數據 Biography 身高/體重: '165cm ・ 52kg '典故: '真實歷史 '地區: '歐洲 '陣營: '守序善良 '性別: '''女 She speaks with a composed expression, but it is difficult to come to a mutual understanding with her since that is all-「she is speaking to herself」. The angel of Crimea that makes attendance and dedication into her creed. A woman of conviction. Owner of a tenacious mentality that never becomes disheartened, and says words which should be said to whoever it is - even the monarch of the British Empire. Her nickname is 「Little War Office」. Owner of a persistence that could also be described as a one woman army. Because in the present manifestation she is in a condition in which her mentality is combined with an EX Mad Enhancement Skill, unlike how she was in life (probably), 「she does not listen to people at all」. Originated from a prosperous upper-class. Even while treated as a flower of high society, her young self aspired to become a nurse (registered nurse), which was regarded as a lowly occupation. After acquiring the knowledge and techniques of nursing and medical care, she undertook a reform of the nursing system as the superintendent of a clinic on Harley Street, London. Using private funds to build modern facilities, she also endeavored to improve the situation of nurses. Afterwards, she accepted the request of Sidney Herbert (her acquaintance and a Wartime Minister) and departed to the Crimean War as the nurse manager of the British Empire's Army Hospital, but-- What she found there, was hell. With unsanitary conditions caused by a lack of understanding of medical treatment and nursing and many antiquated regulations running rampant, she roused herself in conducting a reform of the wartime medical treatment that had turned into a hellish aspect. Although 「the mortality rate of the wartime clinic skyrocketed」 for a time, she continued her work and thoroughly enforced sanitary health and proper nursing, and gathered materials by throwing away private funds with no regret, leading to success. She managed to curb a mortality rate that was close to 40% to a mere 5%. The soldiers said. 「I saw an angel」. Every newspaper of London extolled that she was indeed a true angel who had flied down on the battlefield. The people were crazy about that woman-hero that had appeared in the Queen's age. There was many applause --however, she did not smile. Not an angel. Just, only saving people. She continued to work, undertaking a major reform of wartime medical treatment and military health. Bringing in even Queen Victoria as an ally, she promoted her reforms. The deed of promoting analysis of medical records for the sake of those reforms, she is also known as the forerunner of statistics studies. '''Nightingale Pledge - I Will Abstain From All Poisons and Evils Rank: C Type: Anti-Army Range: 0~40 Maximum Targets: 100 Not only this has sublimated Nightingale's mentality, who ran into the battlefield and opposed death, but there is even connections to the concept of nurses as 「angels in white that save the sick and injured」, which holds true in modern days thanks to her own anecdotes. Negates all toxicity and hostility within the effective range. A forcibly produced absolute safety zone. It also contains recovery effects. If it is for the sake of saving lives, there is no problem in losing lives-- such excessively pure belief and terrific posture would probably even be evaluated as 「madness and horror」 at times. Therefore, she was given the Class Berserker. She may be reluctant about it.. no, if it would save people, she would not mind at all. Category:Servants